Ito Academy
Ito Academy is a private academy that specializes in mentoring the troubled and transforming them into decent citizens through proper education. However, there is a secret behind this Academy as it's partner is secretly The Shadow Broker, but is not known by the Head-Masters of the academy. Their purpose of being part of this academy to recruit the most troubled students that show no signs of changing to add to their membership. No employee to the academy knows of their involvement, except for the Academy's Administrator Council. Synopsis 'Backtrack: The Younger Days of Ito' *'Arrival: Family Reunion' 'The Hunt: Evil of The Shadow Broker' *'The Nature of The Hunt' *'Infiltration: Unknown Questions' *'Fighting with Shadows' History Back in the dark days, Fiore was a lawless land with different forms of mercenaries and bandits killing innocent people due to scarce resources. The most heavily impacted were children who lost their parents to hunger and disease, leaving them without home or family to take care of them. This resulted in early on stages of theivery, kidnappings, and even deaths. A named Hoto decided that the only way to perserve the next generation was to properly educate those that could not afford to. Hoto took his entire life savings, built one small school, and opened it to those that were considered troubled youths, no matter if they were good or evil. That was the inital start of his dream, to make a school where kids that had no where to turn to, would have the chance to recieve a good education, and his named his school the Ito Academy. Over the years, the small school grew and grew with the increase in graduates, until it was reconized by the official goverment and given federal finances for their purposes. Eventually, Hoto was at his old age and decided to name his first ever graduate as the next Head-Master. As the years went by, every Head-Master or Mistress of the academy, was chosen out of everyone who graduated in their class. Currently, the new Head-Mistress of the Academy is Tsunade Mai, who graduated at the top of her class. Locations In the beginning, the academy was a small school built in a far open space, due to Hoto's purchase he was able to buy roughly 50-70 arces of land due to the amount of bandit invasions on there. As the years went by and people began investing in his school, all 70 of those acers were becoming filed with buildings, until it became like a fortress of protection. The wall surrounding the school is enfused with powerful Runes that protect the school from any outside attack and has a special magical scanner that detects the unique magic of each student in the academy, and alerts the security force if someone ever tried to sneak into the academy. Dormitory Like any normal academy, there are two buildings, one for male students and another for female students, each complete with their own bath houses and entertainment rooms. Most students are often forbidden from entering others gender's room, but most students are often allowed to stay in any entertainment room. Main-Campus The main campus building is located right in the middle of the academy, where most of the students often go when they have classes. Each classroom often seats about 20-30 students, and is designed to be similar to many university classes. The campus also includes a large cafeteria, two large training halls, a fully stocked libary, the administration offices, and even fully stocked science labs. Security Station Due to the nature of some of the students at the academy, the school authorized an entire building of security detail that specializes in anti-magic weapons to stop anyone from breaking in or students running amok. The station not only houses every person working there, it also houses the generator of Lacirma's that power the entire campus, including the defenses built on the wall surrounding the land. Roster Head-Master/Mistress *Tsunade Mai - Current Head-Mistress Teachers *Udon - Magical Training Teacher *Keiko Mai - History Teacher *Hiro Nakamura - Sword Instructor *Shou Fei-Long' - N/A' Current Students *Domi Li - 1st Year Student *Aki Li - 1st Year Student *Yu Akito - 1st Year Student *Izumi Sōjirō - 2nd Year Student Graduates *Domino Enzo - Six-Year Graduate *Tsunade Mai - Four-Year Graduate *Yuri Bronzo - Four-Year Graduate *Maria Shields - Four-Year Graduate *Kagura Chitose - Six-Year Graduate *Adrian Sage - Three-Year Graduate *Youkou Kurenai - Seven-Year Graduate *Raymond - Three-Year Graduate *Florz Grapin - Five-Year Graduate *Marco Grapin - Five-Year Graduate Employees *Sakura Jaiden - Librarian Boarding House Residence *Momo Mai(Former) *Rune Sawada *Keiko Mai *Sakura Jaiden *Trent Jaiden *Yu Akito *Deker Jaiden(Former) Category:Locations Category:Phantombeast Category:Shadow Broker Organization Category:Ito Academy Category:Factions